Familiar Scenery
by Mammal Sauce
Summary: This story takes place 10 years before the Naruto storyline and it goes through the life of three ninja who grow up in this time of peace. Rated T for language R&R please.


-1"And two years ago on October 10th the greatest hero Konoha ever knew defeated Kyubi sending us into the peaceful time we now have and cherish!" an overly eccentric Ebisu said to the Academy Students that he was in charge of, it was no surprise that he felt greatest whilst teaching, and at 17 he had no ambition for advancement, it was hard for most of the academy students to comprehend (the obvious contentment Ebisu had, however at 12 years old most of these children where under the impression that Ebisu was on another plane, and they would be right in most cases, for Ebisu was not a Chunin for nothing), but he expected that within the coming weeks the young Academy students would finally understand the tiresome task that being a ninja was.

_They would finally realize how horrible it is to watch your friends die, watch them die and be totally helpless in preventing it, all because of your own weaknesses. _

However Ebisu did not wish to simply scream out "Forget this foolish ambition of becoming a ninja and settle down!", for the ninja life (no matter how demoralizing it may seem), had been good to him, it was inexperience that was not. With that in mind Ebisu finally came to the conclusion on why he was such a good teacher, it was a natural aversion to inexperience that caused him to try to prevent it in any way shape or form.

But, unbeknownst to Ebisu there was a young academy student who was being a bit extra devious for the sake of learning knowledge that was not exactly "Academy Sanctioned", but then again Medical Ninjutsu was something the academy didn't teach, mostly because it was a practice that was reserved to Kunoichi and very few people had the control to use such jutsus, however the ninja hopeful that was Kiyoshi Kangosotsu, and chakra control came easy to him, although that isn't to say that he was the best ninja ever, facts where that his Taijutsu skills where extremely limited, his Genjutsu was moderate (he was better at reading it and dispelling than actually performing it), and it was sad to say that his greatest skills where Ninjutsu, and he wouldn't lie to you, if there was one thing that didn't stop him from just quitting this ninja thing altogether was that he was an excellent ninjutsu specialist.

_I'm still hesitant on that word, I really have not found my chakra affinity and all I do have is an arsenal of maybe 2 C Rank Jutsus from each element, but hopefully I'd become a better use to a team if I learn some medical ninjutsu, however I can't help but be curious to the Chakra Enjintou, if I where to perfect control I could build an entire style around it, that would compensate for my rather lackluster taijutsu skills and would cause an enemy to think twice if slowly I could be cutting up their insides and they wouldn't even notice._

Now as anyone could see Kiyoshi was not a bad student, he simply was just curious about other things than that of what the academy taught, and this was a fact that the academy teachers where all aware of, that is the rather apathetic stance toward school that that Kangosotsu child had adopted. Regardless of all these facts one could not call Kiyoshi a bad student, he did keep his grades up and was coasting at the rather tolerable rank of 13th in the class of 27, with really only passable grades in written portions, horrible grades in weapons training, and rather impressive grades in ninjutsu. Kiyoshi however was found sighing right now, putting down his book and looking around the classroom, his eyes immediately found the dead last within the class, a rather quiet student by the name of Toshiro Suterusu, the boy was at best disinterested in the class, and normally was found either A.) Skipping it or B.) Sleeping, it was why Kiyoshi was surprised to see him in there today. Kiyoshi however found himself studying Toshiro, the boy was always seen in loose fitting baggy pants, with sneakers…black sneakers, not usually found on ninja, but if Toshiro's grades said anything he wanted to separate himself from all things ninja, his shirt (which Kiyoshi could only assume was black) was obscured by a gigantic brown cloak, that covered Toshiro's face.

Well, Toshiro had absolutely no talent in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu so it only made sense that he would want to hide from Ebisu-Sensei. Kiyoshi rubbed his eyes and in an instant he saw someone next to him, his eyes widened has he came to the realization that it was Toshiro, it was then that Kiyoshi finally got to study the quiet dead lasts face, he had brown hair that came to around mid forehead level, a generally round face along with intelligent gray eyes. Said eyes narrowed at Kiyoshi, who at this point was rather confused on exactly _how _Toshiro had managed to get there.

"How…" Kiyoshi whispered only to find he was cut off by Toshiro.

"A simple Bunshin took my place while I preformed Konoha-Shunshin, Ebisu-Sensei who was more concerned with another academy student answering some ridiculous question on the former Hokage, it is then that I took the opportunity to appear here, mostly because you Kiyoshi-San where watching me with such…vigilance, that I figured it was worth me knowing." whispered Toshiro quite matter of factly, causing Kiyoshi to be rather confused.

_Konoha Shunshin is a techinique that is reserved for ninja's above Genin level, also this is the Dead Last, how was he able to move quickly as to avoid the eye of Ebisu-Sensei and apparently everyone in the room…_

"Oh, well I was simply marveling at the fact that you decided to come to school today Toshiro-Kun, you are almost never here and it was a bit confusing to me…."

"It would be." Toshiro responded simply, looking at Ebisu-Sensei who finally seemed to notice that when Toshiro's bunshin got up to go to the bathroom it made no noise. Toshiro sighed at this reaction, but he decided to remain in this seat, Ebisu had either A.) Not noticed him or B.) Thought he wasn't in class today, either option meant that Toshiro was becoming a much more adept ninja than he thought he would, of course Kiyoshi was oblivious to the fact that Toshiro was smiling because how easy was able to fool a Chunin and mistakenly thought that Toshiro was instead acting smug to the fact that he had just preformed a Chunin level jutsu.

"Now what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Kiyoshi whispered harshly, obviously a bit angered by the smug connotation in which Toshiro had conveyed with his previous statement.

Toshiro once again sighed, "I fail to see how your lack of comprehension is my problem, but sure if you want an explanation I will explain. Now in order to qualify for the Genin exam an academy student must attend school for an entire term collectively, meaning of course thirty days."

Kiyoshi nodded not seeing where Toshiro was going with this.

"I have been attending the academy since I was nine years old, I am twelve now so that means it was a period of three years, I went to school ten days in my first year, ten days in my second, and today my friend in my tenth day in my third year." Toshiro finished simply.

Kiyoshi simply thought on this logic for a moment, doing the minimal effort needed to get a mission completed was indeed what a ninja should do, however there was one thing that Kiyoshi couldn't get over, Toshiro who was obviously a skilled ninja shouldn't be the dead last, there was absolutely no reason for that, it just didn't make sense why a person would cause himself to be looked at with such a standard.

"Why though, your absence in school has caused you to be the last placed student in our class, I mean that makes no sense…" Kiyoshi whispered to Toshiro, who simply shook his head.

"I am probably the least skilled in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu in this class, however I intend to focus on something many ninja have forgotten, and that my friend is something that requires no chakra and only very basic physical characteristics."

"And that is?"

"Stealth. Stealth is my main concern as a ninja, why focus on all the flashy stuff when all you truly need to survive is a Henge and knowledge of stealth, an enemy who can't see you is no longer an enemy, but an obstacle. So, what did I do while you where all here focusing on the length of Nidaime's dick? I went into town, I stole some bread and then got chased around town trying to avoid the Uchiha who where after me. Avoiding an Uchiha with a Sharingan is immensely harder than avoiding a common brigand, or let's say the common Genin." Toshiro said and just as Kiyoshi was about to respond he raised his hand up.

"The dead last thing, well it is basically assured that I get partnered up with the number one Genin, which is someone who could hopefully match my skills, if not then it is irrelevant, because honestly I will continue to get better and become a great asset to my team." Toshiro finished and smirked.

"Now that is great Toshiro-Kun, but I would appreciate it if you where to get back to your seat." said a firm voice and Toshiro looked up and noticed it was Ebisu-Sensei, Toshiro simply had a grin on his face.

"Forgive me Ebisu-Sensei, I was simply positioning myself by Kiyoshi-san in order to get a good view of Nami-Chan's ass." he said lazily, causing an appalled Nami to look at Toshiro in shock, she found herself gripping on her kendo stick, preparing to whack him senseless.

Ebisu sighed, before quickly using _Shunshin no Jutsu _to appear next to Nami and grip her blade. Ebisu then looked at Toshiro with a small mix of killer intent, he seemed to simply bleed hatred toward the boy, and Toshiro simply responded with a gigantic grin.

"I thought you finally had some shred of intelligence when I heard you talking to Kiyoshi-Kun, now though I realize you're simply an idiot with no concept of tact or honor, you lack all that one needs to be a Konoha ninja!" Ebisu screamed at Toshiro, Kiyoshi tried his best to hide in his chair and it was clear that Nami was scared as well. Kiyoshi however simply turned his head to Toshiro who, yawned? Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that Toshiro had yawned in response to Ebisu's totally destroying of his character, yet still Toshiro looked on calmly, and this seemed to unnerve Ebisu entirely.

"I'll be frank with you Ebisu-Sensei, not only is my interest in you berating my character minimal, but it is also irrelevant, as long has you mark me present in class, I really don't care." Toshiro said with a sigh, Kiyoshi's eyes widened has he noticed the quick change from the joking Toshiro of just moments ago to the intelligent one that he had shared a conversation with just moments before.

Ebisu's response was simple, he raised his hand to smack Toshiro, and when he did Kiyoshi's eyes widened has he saw a log appear out of no where, Ebisu however was not surprised has he turned to throw shuriken at Toshiro who was now on top of Ebisu's desk with several scrolls in hand.

"You will find that in one of these scrolls I have placed an explosive note with the power to blow your face off, I will not be telling you which one, but if I where you the best course of action would be to use the two shuriken that you where about to throw at me and throw that at each of these scrolls, hoping that one of them doesn't explode." Toshiro said with a gigantic smile.

"Why you arrogant piece of shi-" and before Ebisu could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the bell. Toshiro, who could now say that he was here for an entire day, preformed _Shunshin no Jutsu _and exited the room.

Ebisu sighed as he picked up all the scrolls and decided to simply go through the tedious process that was finding which one had the explosive note in it. Leaving Kiyoshi and Nami to discuss the recent events in which had unfolded.

Nami sighed has she looked at Kiyoshi who had an equally puzzled look on his face, mostly because he was now stuck in a room with Nami Takai, a.k.a. the number one student in the class, which was also very surprising due to the fact that she was A.) A Taijutsu (specifically a Kenjutsu) specialist and B.) She was also no doubt a Kunoichi. Yes, that much could be said about Nami, she was no doubt a woman. In fact she was the epitome of beauty, long black hair that went up to her mid back, along with knowing brown eyes that seemed to always be aware of her own surroundings, she was pale and petite, but her body was strong and her form lithe, simply looking her up and down confirmed Toshiro's assessment that she did indeed have a nice ass.

Kiyoshi found himself blushing has he quickly looked up at her face, only to find that she was walking out of the class room.

"Nami-San!" he called out running after her, she turned around and gave him a rather 'why are you annoying me' look, but sighed and spoke, her voice was strong, yet it still retained the grace and beauty that she conveyed.

"What is it…Kiyoshi was it?" she said rather irritated. Kiyoshi found himself mentally sighing, mostly because if anything it assured that her interest in him was minimal and that it was hopeless in convincing her to spend time with him, but of course the smile was still on his face as he spoke to her.

"I was just telling you not to worry about Toshiro-San, he may seem strange…but he's obviously a very skilled ninja…just not very smart when it comes to dealing with women…especially beautiful women such as yourself…not that I think you're particularly attractive or anything…well I mean you are…"

"Shut-up." she said interrupting him, Kiyoshi of course followed in suit, he then looked at Nami who simply had a small smirk on her face.

"In case you haven't noticed I am well aware of Toshiro-San's skill, it is not every day that someone puts explosive notes into a Chunin's scrolls in a matter of a few seconds." Nami said calmly.

"He didn't." Kiyoshi said and a smile formed at Nami's appalled face "If you had noticed his apparent eagerness to leave…well it undoubtly conveyed that he was bluffing." Kiyoshi said judging Nami's reaction.

"Ah. I see…although if there was no explosive note, what was the purpose of him saying that?"

"Simple, Ebisu-Sensei does not know that."

"A genius in strategy that Toshiro is, it'll be interesting to see how he does as a ninja…" Nami said has she exited the building, Kiyoshi simply sighed as he walked out on his own, walking to his home he took one look at a puddle by the sidewalk, studying his own form.

He certainly wasn't handsome, he had a round face, with small glasses and red hair that was constantly pulled into a rather messy ponytail, his own matter of clothing was very lax including the wearing of pure gray pants, and a black T-Shirt along with his ninja sandals, he sighed, he had to admit that he looked rather unimpressive at twelve years old, yet he smiled has he pictured himself with a hitai-ite and with Nami on his team as well, he pictured them dealing with training and ultimately becoming closer than expected.

"_Kirigakure no Jutsu!_"

Kiyoshi turned quickly to see a very faint level of mist, that if he hadn't looked closely enough he wouldn't have seen it at all, he then saw the person who was responsible for this jutsu, and noticed it was Toshiro, Kiyoshi simply sighed as he remembered what Toshiro said, he had absolutely no talent in ninjutsu at all.

Kiyoshi took his attention back to the puddle and looked at the one thing that separated him from everyone else in the village, it was something that only one other person other than himself possessed, the eyes of his clan…the eyes of his father. The pale blue eyes of the Kangosotsu clan, the eyes of medics, famous medics, and was he subjected to deal with his clan's legacy? Was Toshiro, a talented ninja in his own right going to be forced to adapt to the fact that ninja have to be rely on something other than stealth, that no matter how smart he is he'd have to learn Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu eventually. Would Nami have to be forced to become weaker than all the boys she had over passed in the academy? Simply because she was a woman she would be forced to take the back seat role.

Kiyoshi just sighed and continued to walk home, all this thinking of the hopelessness that was life as a ninja was making him a bit apprehensive about tomorrows exam.

And that was never a good thing.


End file.
